The present disclosure relates to a bi-plane radiation imaging apparatus.
A radiation imaging apparatus can include various imaging modes such as an X-rays, computerized tomography (CT), ultrasound, electronic beam tomography, and a magnetic resonance imaging.
A radiation imaging apparatus can include a radiation source and a radiation detector that are disposed to face each other. Radiation irradiated from the radiation source passes through a patient and reaches the radiation detector. The radiation detector detects variable attenuation of received radiation to generate an image.
A radiation imaging apparatus may be classified into a single plane radiation imaging apparatus or a bi plane radiation imaging apparatus, depending on the obtained images. The single plane radiation imaging apparatus produces a two dimensional image by using a single radiation source and a single radiation detector. The bi-plane radiation imaging apparatus produces a three dimensional image by using a plurality of radiation sources and a plurality of radiation detectors.
As the bi-plane radiation imaging apparatus produces three dimensional images, the apparatus may be used in medical fields where there is a need of precise treatment, e.g., cerebrovascular surgery.